Sburben Showdown!
by Thunder Tyant 77
Summary: this is a OC session vs. Homestuck characters story, it's your choice to read or not. not much else to say really...


"Okay, let me get this straight. You were fucking around with the ship's control panel and we ended up off course and went into a different session, right?" The Seer of Void, Ty, sighed rubbing his temple in frustration, using his fluffy werewolf paws for more comfort.

The Heir of Time, Tristan, on the other hand was sitting in a chair labeled 'TIME OUT' because he ended up doing something stupid with their battleship's control panel, a sendifier, and a MP3, sending them way off course.

"But Ty I'm sorry, I am really, really, sorry!" he apologized again like the countless times before. Ty, and his sadistic tendencies, grew an evil, dragon teeth showing, smile that showed something bad was going to happen soon.

"Oh? If you're so sorry then you can look after cam for the rest of the trip!" their resident Page of Space had a… change, so to speak, and in response everyone took a watch duty with him to make sure nothing bad happens.

"NOOOOO! Last time-" all of a sudden the ship flung into a object, sending everyone, asleep or awake, into the air, and making one certain Knight of Breath scream, "GOD DAMMIT!"

"What was that?" John Egbert, the Heir of Breath, asked himself hearing a loud boom in the distance.

"I do not know, but it be something very bad because I sense the presence of the Dark Lords in that direction." Rose told the Breath player. Dave and Jade just looked questionably at the Seer of Light.

"THE HORRORTERRORS? WHY IN SWEET JEGUS WOULD THEY BE HERE?" Karkat, Knight of Blood, and mutant blood troll, shouted. The trolls (who were all revived by shenanigans and weird magic), The alpha kids, and the beta kids were having a party for defeating Lord English, the near invincible Lord of Time, and here they were, in the middle of a field, now wondering what in the sweet jegus just happened.

Brandon was now fuming at what happened, first he was drawing a masterpiece work of art, then the ship crashed and it ripped his two-day drawing into pieces. He is, no, will find who is responsible and beat them as close to death as a god tier can be. The intercom then came to life, "OI! EVERYONE OKAY~, MEET ME AND MR. HEIR OUTSIDE, BYE BYE!"

Brandon facepalmed, the crazy bastard probably messed with the control panel and crashed the purple battleship. Outside Tristan sneezed. Making his way out of the ship, the Breath player met the now female Camron he waved.

"Hey," he waved to the Fox tier.

"What do you think happened this time?" Camron yawned and continued, "Because i don't have a clue. The asshole's probably more crazy then us."

"True, I honestly don't trust him half the time." And with that last note, they continued outside.

John, Dave, Rose, Jade, Karkat, Aradia, Kanaya, Tavros, Gamzee, and Equius gathered as a search party, they split in teams, John and Tavros, Jade and Kanaya, Dave and Aradia, and Gamzee, Equius, and Rose, Karkat was by himself. The plan was to come from all sides and surprise the enemy.

"Who picked the teams again?" Jade asked as they were walking toward the crash site.

"Dave Did, He Said 'I Don't Want To See Any Sloppy Make Outs So I'm Makin' The Teams'." Kanaya told the dog tier, the Rainbow Drinker was thinking of teleporting to the crash site but it took to much power out of her, so they just walked.

"HeY hAs AnYoNe SeEn My MoThErFuCkInG pIe?" Gamzee questioned his teammates, though he got no answer. Equius was walking a respectful distance behind the highblood, still respecting the hemospectrum that did no exist anymore.

Rose sighed, she'd been trying to use her seer powers to see what lies ahead, but something was blocking her power she suspected it was the Dark Lords but she couldn't be sure. So she continued to walk forward, listening to the annoying juggalo honk and go on about his pie.

John and Tavros had been flying towards the crash site, which they found to be a battleship, much like the one his ecto-sister had but this one was purple, not gold, and they saw a group of people going in different directions, even though they looked like dots he could still see they were people, and they went after the one coming their way.

Ty sighed, flying at break neck speeds, "why is it that I get punished for not watching Tristan, and he gets a single punch, I mean c'mon! I get beat the shit out of at the speed of light and he gets a noogie. But of course Ty gets the blame, Ty always gets the blame, now that I think about it I was reading my precious fanfiction- wait where's my phone, Ty you really need to stop talking to yourself. Now is not the time for that!" stopping in mid-air he checked his pockets before he remembered, "that's right I left it in my room hahahaha…"

Checking his surroundings he saw some people below him, his paranoia kicked in and he dive bombed in front of them creating a small crater, and looked at the weird god tiers in front of him, "um… who're you people?" The Seer of Void asked.

"GOG DAMMIT! WHY IS IT THAT EVERYONE OF THOSE NOOKSNIFFERS GET A PARNTER, BUT I GET TO GO ALONE!" Karkat screamed to himself, then he sees the Derse Battleship, "WHAT THE FUCK, NOW WE HAVE MORE HUMAN ASSHOLES. I HOPE THESE ONES AREN'T INSUFFERABLE PRICKS."

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? A troll? Never thought they would be in a human session." Said a voice behind Karkat. Turning as fast as his head would allow, Karkat saw a person, a boy, standing behind him, his features were that of a demon, and Karkat took it as best he could.

"JEGUS CHRIST," he screamed falling on his butt, "WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK! WHAT ARE YOU?"

Before the strange boy could answer both of their communicators went off, Karkat answered his first. Static filled the speakers before a feminine voice pierced through, "Watch out! They are hostile! Really, really hostile! UGH!" The voice cut out.

"HARLY!"

"UGH!" Jade flew back from a kick to the gut, trying to aim her rifle, from the weird fox girl in front of her. Kanaya was coming from behind with her chainsaw, but as she swiped at the girl she teleported behind the Rainbow Drinker and kicked her into jade, once again ruining her shot.

"Grrr… I've had enough of this!" Jade put her hands into a square and teleported them to the closest comrade.

After Jade's message Equius and Rose went into a defensive stance, Gamzee was still looking for his pie, he turned to the mix mash monster in front of him, "HeY mY wInGeD bRo, HaVe YoU sEeN mY mOtHeRfUcKiNg PiE?"

Ty smiled, showing his sharp elongated teeth, making the Seer of Light and Heir of Void more nervous. Seeing a perfect moment, the Chimera god tier teased the juggalo, "I ate it."

.

.

.

"YOU ATE MY MOTHERFUCKING PIE! You will pay. YOU WILL MOTHERFUCKING PAY!" Gamzee raged, rushing forward, clubs drawn. Equius followed the high blood to help. As they reached the Seer of Void, he smiled at Rose, and she felt a chill down her spine, one she had not felt in a long time. The two trolls proceeded to start beating on the enemy.

Keyblade met pop-o-matic virillyho, both breath heroes had been in battle, worrying for they're teammates slowly Brandon was taking advantage of the tug of war in power. Tavros was taken out in seconds of the strife's beginning.

"SHIT!" John cursed, losing the dead lock, and being thrown back fifty feet. Brandon sped to the Heir of Breath, which only took a jiffy, and swung his keyblade like a golf club, putting the Hammerkind wielder quite a ways away, also knocking him out.

"Ch. We just had to spilt up, which way now?" Brandon asked himself before he sped off in the opposite direction of his comrades/friends.

"Yo." The cool kid, Dave Strider, said to the Heir of Time.

"Yo." Tristan responded to the Knight of Time, Aradia was sitting the grinning happily.

"It's a good thing this was a misunderstanding, 'cause I'd have to whoops your ass all ironically and stuff," the heroes, and heroine, of time all laughed and started doing some shenanigans and rap battles, forgetting to tell their teammates about the situation.

Rose watched as the Bard of Rage and Heir of Void were assaulting the human hybrid, they started running out of steam at ten minuets, and they stopped to catch their breaths.

"Done yet? 'Cause I really want to talk with Miss Lalonde," he started walking towards Rose, and the closer he got the more that dark feeling rose had grew within her.

"May I inquire on how you know my name?" Rose took a step back for every advancing one of his; she was not one for fear but this guy is making her flip the fuck out!

"Ya see my pets tell me things, a lot of things really, like your love for Miss Maryam and Mister Egbert for example, or that-" (A/N: they're my OPTs for Rose so i had to insinuate them both)

"STOP IT! PLEASE!" Rose suddenly shouted, her calm facade failing her. Not wanting her emotional turmoil told to the world, she stared at the monster in front of her, she thought about any weaknesses he could have, then she took notice that he had no injuries, she gasped. "Ho-"

" 'How come I have no wounds?' well I'm, lack for a better term, unkillable. My skin is harder then diamonds, I can heal from any wound no matter how fatal, and it helps if you're already undead. Oh, and for knowing your name that's easy you _were_ my pets vessel, weren't you not?" Ty said smugly, he wanted things to go peacefully, but damn did it feel good to win this mental fight with his opposite. (A/N: light is said to be the opposite of void, from what my sources say)

Rose was starting to grasp her emotions again, now realizing that these 'pets' of his were, of course, the Dark Lords themselves. Before she could interrogate any further Equius, who had regained his breath but did not want to intrude the monologue, jumped forward and ripped Ty's arm off his body, but the Seer of Void didn't even flinch.

"Um… can I get my arm back?"

The two Knights of Blood were fighting tooth and nail to move forward to search for there might be fallen friends. Kyle slashed down with the Holy Deringer and Karkat blocked with his Candy Sickle, then using his second Sickle to slash at the guy's stomach, but he disengaged and jumped back, away from the slash.

They wordlessly panted looking over the others wounds; both were banged up, oozing their life essence from the cuts and gashes alike, but they not out, no sir.

ZAP! Out of a teleportation came Kanaya, Jade, and Camron. All their clothes were torn pretty much to sheds form the catfight. Even with all the blood loss both boys blush and sputtered, that's when the females took notice of their existence. Looking down the woman saw how they looked and screamed, using their space powers to create new clothing to wear, when finished they took there sides with there teammates.

"Hey cam! Looking good!" Kyle said, awkwardly laughing.

"Ugh…" Cam facepalmed. Then a blue light came and stopped beside them, showing Brandon covered in sweat.

"I ran across this planet seventeen times… seventeen for fucks sake!"

In the background everyone heard, and saw, a giant black mass of dark energy show up, Camron, Brandon, and Kyle paled at the sight. **"Oh, Fuck."** They said in unison.

"What is that?" jade wondered aloud, turning to their supposed enemy. Dave, Aradia and Tristan decided to show up, laughing.

"Hey guys, these people are alright okay? No need to have any fights." The Knight of time stated, then continued, "but we need to do with that first" he pointed to the large ball of energy. They all nodded and flew, and ran, towards the large mass of whatever the fuck it is.

Equius didn't think hitting him with his own arm would produce _this_. Ty, with his one arm, was beating the shit out of Gamzee, raging and screaming incoherent nonsense about 'it's always Ty' then his arm transformed into it's fluffy counterpart, and punched Gamzee in the gut, sending into the mountain two thousand miles out.

"I. Am fucking sick of it! Ty gets the blame! Ty ALWAYS gets the blame! Let's hit Ty instead of the real guy at fault! Ya know what I'm fucking sick of it, SICK OF IT I TELL YA!" the Chimera god tier seethed, turning to Equius, who was sweating buckets, Ty held his arm out and pointed at the blue blood, "Arm. Give. Now."

"Y-yes, h-h-here." He held out the arm, which was taken back, and Ty reintroduced his arm to his body. He then leaped forward to punch the Hemospectrum following troll, but his path was blocked by a keyblade wielding Brandon, "Boss! Move! This fucker made me mad!"

"Well I don't care. They're not enemies, got it." Ty just punched through his defense, still hell bent on killing the fucker who took his arm, Tristan, who lasted a half second, and then stopped finally by Camron and Kyle.

"Move." Ty growled.

"No!" Camron shouted defiantly, clutching her pickaxe like it's a lifeline. Ty turned his arms to their human form and put on his golden gauntlets with a blade on top, the God Cutter, his god tier killing, and most powerful, weapon.

"Now I'll say it one more time… Move." He ordered, using his darkest voice, an aura of evil came around him. Camron and Kyle were shaking in their boots at this point; he really wanted this guy dead.

John was with a fetal positioned Rose who was flipping out, "Rose! C'mon tell me what's wrong here? Why are you like this?"

"H-H-Horrort-terrors…" was her only response. John looked around for any sign of the dark lords, then he sensed it, Ty's energy felt like it was a horrorterror itself was in front of him.

"HEY! YOU! STOP DOING WHAT YOUR DOING! YOU'RE MAKING THIS HUMAN HAVE A HEART ATTACK!" Karkat exclaimed to the Seer of Void, in an instant his demeanor changed and he dove behind a rock looking around, shaking.

"M-mom" he cried out still shaking. Some of the people started chuckling at the humor, that Karkat's voice sounded like the unbeatable God's mother. Slowly he stood up, calm again, and looked towards everyone and bowed.

"I'm sorry!" he apologized to everyone; some said it was nothing, others said nothing, because of fear or they weren't involved in anything.

"Aw C'mon~ one drink? Please!" Ty begged the Rainbow Drinker, Kanaya was getting tired of the semi-invincible god's advances toward her, though endearing, she needed some time before looking for another matesprite, so she keep declining the poor boy. Now that they knew no one was enemies anymore they continued to party.

Dirk, and Ty spent hours on anime, and then Ty talked with Rose, first apologizing until he was hoarse, about various fanfiction and philosophy, Dave, Sollux, and Tristan were rapping about how cool they were, John and Brandon were showing each other their powers, Kyle and Cam were getting into what Karkat called 'Sloppy Makeouts' that made the others laugh. Roxy said it was a special occasion and brought out the liquor. the next morning everyone had hangovers that made them want to fight their denizens again, all except for one Seer of Void.

* * *

i orginally did this for a friend but then thought why not and posted it for you all too see. Those who want to flame this, please don't, it's useless cyber bullying and it achieves nothing, I'm fine with criticism but don't just slam on this it honestly does nothing, so R&R

This is Thunder Tyrant 77 out, PEACE!


End file.
